


Unforgettable Night

by jiubin



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Masquerade Ball, Pirates, Soulmates, Vampire Pirates, Vampires, jiubin - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiubin/pseuds/jiubin
Summary: Tonight was the night. Minji had invited Yubin to the masquerade ball her parents were organizing on the ship. What she didn’t know yet was that Yubin also prepared something that would change both of their lives.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49
Collections: DreamCatcher Pirate Ficfest 2k20





	Unforgettable Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !
> 
> I’m back with my second work and more Jiubin, I hope you will enjoy !
> 
> I would like to thanks again my friend Abbey for helping me with it. Please support her works, she’s an amazing writer ! (YoohyeonApple)

Tonight was the night. Minji had invited Yubin to the masquerade ball her parents were organizing on the ship for the return of their crew after winning new territories. She still had two hours to get ready, but everything in her room was a mess. What she didn’t know yet was that Yubin also prepared something that would change both of their lives.

"Mother! I need your help!" Minji yelled. "Can you help me find a dress for tonight, please? And also do my hair?"

"And can I know who all of this is for?" her mother said winking at her.

"Don’t play with me." Minji whined. "You already know who I’m doing this for."

"Don’t worry too much, she’ll find you beautiful, as always. I’ll make you some blood coffee to help you relax." her mother reassured her with a kiss on the forehead.

Minji was lucky to have such unconditional love from her parents. And she loved them with all her heart too. Their family was the well known Kim, alias to the powerful vampire crew of their land. Minji was born as a vampire, unaware of what it felt like to be human. Vampires were known in their world, but there were still strict rules which was the cause of most of the conflicts and wars going around. Various lands were fighting each other for various reasons, but the Kims tried to bring some peace, at least on their own land. There were others like them, and Minji dreamed of discovering them all. 

-

On the other hand, Yubin was living with her grandma, ever since her parents died during an excursion two years ago. She was a simple human civilian, helping her village to maintain the ships and the harbor. Minji and her have known each other since they were kids. Minji would sneak out when her parents were gone on a journey, to play with Yubin on the seashore. They would go fishing with Yubin’s parents; go to the smith admiring weapons being forged; cook together or just play with other kids. Her parents meant everything to Yubin, and when they died the world around her stopped. And that was also around that time she realised she loved Minji; that she would do everything she could to not lose her. 

-

"It’s already seven, I should get going." Yubin told herself. She had picked a costume, with high boots that reached her knee and a white blouse. Her blue hair was standing out with this outfit. As for the mask, she opted for a red feather one to complete her whole outfit. She was sure Minji would love it.

When she arrived at the harbor, Yubin looked for the Kim ship; her invitation already in hand ready to be given at the entrance.

"Miss Lee, miss Kim is waiting for you at the bow. Follow me, please." An elegant woman told her brightly smiling.

As she made her way through the ship, Yubin observed some performances like a fire breather. It was only the beginning of a wonderful masquerade that was full of stunning people, each one wearing masks as intimidating as another. Which could be explained by the fact that they mostly were all vampires. 

When Yubin spotted Minji, her heart skipped a beat. She was stunning even from just the back. With a tap on Minji’s right shoulder Yubin got her attention.

"Hey." Yubin said, her heart stopping for the second time in less than a minute. Minji was wearing a blue mask covered with white pearls. Her hair was wavy, enhancing her long black dress that was see-through along her arms. "Minji, you- you’re stunning." She gulped.

"I could say the same for you." Minji complimented back with a tint of blush on her cheeks. "Do you want a drink ?"

"Minji, we’re not twenty-one yet. We can’t drink alcohol." Yubin answered with a little laugh.

"Oh, but sure we can." Minji snickered. "We already broke a lot of rules. I’m sure a little bit of alcohol won’t get us killed." The vampire smirked, taking her girlfriend by the hand. 

On their way to sneak in to the bar, they stopped in their tracks as the first dance was announced.

"Miss Lee, my prince, may you grant me this dance ?" Yubin looked at Minji totally surprised, and she didn’t even have time to answer as she was already being dragged by Minji.

"You know I don’t know how to dance." Yubin said, not knowing what to do with her hands and feet.

"Just put your hands on my shoulders, and let yourself go with the rhythm." Minji placed her hands on Yubin’s hips, giving her chills. 

They started moving to the beat of the music, and the moment felt magical. Looking at each other, they were completely lost in their own world, to the point of forgetting where they were. Naturally their faces got closer, until their lips were a few inches apart. Minji’s eyes were filled with love staring at her lover. Her whole self was consumed by Yubin only.  
The music suddenly stopped, bringing them both to reality.

"Let’s get out of here." The blue haired said. 

-

They easily sneaked out of the masquerade

"Let’s go to our place." Minji said as they stood outside the harbour. "Come on hug me, I’ll carry you like the little panda you are, so we get there quicker."

\- 

In a short lapse of time, they arrived at their spot. It was a hill outside of the village, with a view of the sea. Tonight was a full moon. The stars were sparkling in the sky. It was their safe place. They would come here when life became overwhelming, or when they wanted to be alone. But it was always the both of them. It was also here that Minji confessed her feelings to Yubin for the first time. Laying in the hut they had built thanks to Minji’s strength and Yubin’s knowledge; the youngest one cuddled in the arms of the vampire. The song of the waves crashing against the rocks down below was the only sound filling this peaceful night. Eyes closed they enjoyed this moment together.

-

"Minji." Yubin startled her girlfriend as she suddenly got up. "I have something to tell you." Playing with her fingers and the buttons of her costume she took a deep breath. "I want you to turn me, tonight."

If Minji had a heart it would have stopped upon hearing this sudden request. They stared at each other, Minji’s red eyes turned into a shinier shade, reflecting all the feelings she had for Yubin. She stood up too, taking Yubin’s hand in hers.

"You know what is waiting for you after that. We have already talked about it for a long time. I already explained everything to you." Minji explained once more, starting to feel really nervous as her hands trembled. 

It was an important moment. Turning the love of your life to spend the rest of your existence with them, anyone would want that. But life as a vampire wasn’t always as peaceful as it seemed. And what Minji was about to say to Yubin meant everything.

"There’s something you need to know about the transition." Minji paused, gathering her thoughts. "If your first taste of blood is from your lover, it bonds us for eternity. Our lives will be bound, if one of us dies the other will too. Would you want that ?"

Silence settled between the two young girls, until Yubin broke it by cupping Minji’s face. "I’m more than ready, Minji." She spoke the words her eyes still focused on her girlfriend’s.

The vampire then cut her wrist, pouring a few drops of blood in Yubin’s glass.

"It will taste awful. But make sure to drink everything."

Yubin did as she was told, and Minji approached her, putting her hands on her hips.

"I will make it quick and as painless as possible, don't worry." She slipped her hands on Yubin’s neck. "Don’t be afraid. I love you." Minji whispered, her lips lingering close to Yubin’s before giving her one last kiss full of their passion for one another. 

No time was wasted as she snapped Yubin’s neck, killing her instantly. Yubin fell right into her arms. Minji said to herself. "Everything will be alright."

-

Minji had brought Yubin on her personal ship waiting for her to wake up. Yubin was lying on her bed, with her head on Minji’s lap. The vampire was stroking her lover’s hair, starting to feel impatient. Three hours had gone by. It was one in the morning, the moon was shining through the window, illuminating the room. 

A sudden gasp escaped from Yubin as her body straightened up . She felt lost and overwhelmed. It was too much. She was confused, her hands trembling as she looked for help. Minji quickly took her face with both her hands so Yubin could see that she was here with her. Slowly she placed one hand down to Yubin’s chest over her heart. 

"Hey, love." Minji softly gained her girlfriend’s attention. "Calm down. Everything is fine. Breathe with me." Minji started to deeply breathe like a human would do. "Look at me." Yubin listened, her gaze finally on the vampire. "Focus on me only."

After a couple of minutes Yubin calmed down, a tear falling on her face. "I feel so overwhelmed Minji. My heart is going to explode. My ears feel like they’re bleeding from all the various sounds."

"It’s okay, remember what i told you." Minji reassured the newly turned vampire. "It will be hard the first couple of days, weeks, even months. But I’ll be by your side every step of the way. We still need to complete your transition. You need to feed."

Minji tore apart the upper part of her dress, exposing her neck and breast. Yubin was watching her, no, she was actually devouring her. The hunger Yubin was going through was for Minji’s blood and body, her senses were aching for the woman in front of her.

Her eyes directly went to Minji’s exposed chest, but quickly moved to her neck. She wanted to dig her teeth and drink her delicious blood, at least according to the intoxicating scent emanating from Minji. Never before did she smell her lover so intensely. It sent shivers all over her body. Moving closer, Yubin traced the features of Minji’s chin, her slender fingers sliding down to her neck, then running them along her collarbones. Minji got chills from these touches. 

As much as they were enjoying the sexual tension, Yubin felt her fangs starting to come out, painfully at first but relieved when they were fully out. Carefully, Yubin approached the black haired woman, and bit her neck. After a first long sip she pulled away from Minji to look at her with bright orange eyes. Minji had her eyes shining too, orange too. Not red anymore. They were both in total transe. The feeling was indescribable. Knowing what her lover needed, Minji nodded at her, allowing Yubin to drink some more from her, enjoying the feeling of the fangs in her neck.

When Yubin finished, Minji was the first to initiate a series of long and powerful kisses, their tongues dancing together full of love and lust. 

That night the two eighteen years old girls proved to each other that they were more than lovers. So much more. They were destined to be soulmates.

-

Yubin was the first one to wake up, naked and in Minji’s embrace. She took her time to admire her soulmate’s face.

A little sleepy voice interrupted her. "Stop stalking me and give me my good morning kiss."  
Minji chased for Yubin’s touch, her eyes still closed "Come on silly, give it to me."  
Yubin was way too amused to give in so easily. In the end she kissed Minji because she was way too weak for her anyway.

"Come on, let’s get dressed up to see the sunrise." Yubin said.

-

The sky was colored with a sweet orange, a fiery red and a blinding yellow.

"I want to explore the world with you Yubin." Minji said, expressing her thoughts out loud. "How do you think it is out there? Like in the books?"

"I’m sure it’s even better." 

Yubin turned to face Minji, admiring her through the first lights of the sun. She was breathtaking. Her wavy, black hair making her orange eyes stand out even more, just as much as the cute little mole on her upper lip. She happily smiled, and that was when Minji looked at her, their inhuman eyes reflecting the same feelings they had in their hearts.

"We are lucky to have forever to figure this out together. And forever is a long time."

"Always, and forever. I love you Minji."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed !
> 
> Don’t hesitate to tell me your thoughts ! I take all criticism 🥰
> 
> My twitter : @minjiubinnie   
> My curiouscat : Jiubin


End file.
